I Dare You
by Starfang's Secrets
Summary: They were just supposed to be hanging out, not playing Truth or Dare! Now Ochako found herself not-really-reluctantly peering at Katsuki from the hallway, waiting for a chance to complete her Dare. Kacchako Fluff. Based off of a comic on Tumblr by amettt. Created with her permission.


A/N: Hey everyone!

So, I know I've been silent for a while here, and there's a reason. For those of you who follow me on DA, you already know: I'm taking a break from Zootopia. I'm really sorry for those of you who want the sequels now, but I am just not feeling it, and I rather I give you an awesome story, than a story that has no life. I refuse to do that to you, and to tarnish the world that is "Embrace It" with crappy writing. So, until I get back my muse, I'll be writing about other things that spark my interests.

Like this! This is actually based on a comic that was drawn by the talented amettt on umblr with a T! Go check out her work, it's absolutely fantastic!

Kacchako is my OTP for MHA, and I hope I do it justice here.

Also, I realize Bakugou has one helluva potty mouth. I do not. So, there will be some censorship in the form of asterisks! It's my compromise lol xp

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia and its characters and plot belong to Horikoshi Kohei. The idea for this story and the comic that inspired it belong to amettt.

* * *

Uraraka Ochako peeked from around the corner of the hallway that led into the common area, her heart pounding as she spotted her target. He was conveniently by himself on the futon, busy with some game on his phone. _'Probably something violent.'_ She thought nervously as she continued to observe him. Even though there a significant distance between them, she could spot the back of his neck from her position, and swallowed nervously as she thought back to what led her to her current predicament.

~o.8.o~

" _Truth or Dare?" Ashido Mina asked gleefully towards a nervous-looking Jirou Kyouka. All the girls from Class 2-A were in the pink girl's room, either sitting on her bed, lounging in one of the chairs she had available, or situated on her floor. Dressed in their sleepwear, what had started out as 'just hanging with the girls' had turned into a game of Truth of Dare thanks to the outgoing pinkette._

 _The purple-haired girl looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a good few seconds, before she cleared her throat and looked away. "Truth."_

 _"Is it true that you see Kaminari as_ more _than just a source of entertainment?" Ashido asked without missing a beat, already expecting that response from her shy friend._

 _Caught off guard by how fast the question was delivered, Jirou stuttered. "W-what kind of question is that?!"_

 _"The kind that's a simple 'yes' or 'no'." Hagakure Tooru giggled. Asui Tsuyu and Uraraka Ochako nodded in agreement_

 _Cheeks aflame, the audio orientated hero-in-training focused her gaze on her lap. After a beat of silence, she gave a jerky nod._

 _"I knew it!" Hagakure cheered, her hands shooting up into the air unseen by her friends, but obvious in the way her bunny pajamas shifted. "I've noticed that you seem extra smiley after talking with him lately."_

 _"Is it that obvious?!" Jirou nearly shrieked, mortified._

 _"No," Yaoyoruzo Momo reassured, "just by those who really know you." She rubbed the clearly distressed girl's back, further comforting her._

 _While that was going on, the game continued, Yaoyoruzo spun the bottle for Jirou, and Hagakure was selected. When asked, she picked Truth, and the still flustered Jirou blurted, "Do you like black sulfur ramen?"_

'That's random.' _The girls thought, but Hagakure took it in stride._

 _"No, I think it's super weird!" Hagakure announced. "No matter how it's prepared, I still feel like I'm eating ink, and that just kills my appetite." At Jirou's nod, the invisible girl grinned. "My turn to spin!" With great eagerness, she reached out and spun the empty plastic bottle they were using. They all waited to see who it would land on._

 _Uraraka stared at the bottle, nervous jitters ensnaring her as it came to a stop, pointing in her direction. The feeling increased when all the girls turned their attention to her. She had been quieter than normal, her mind elsewhere, and had a feeling they would use that against her. They, after all, had been friends for over a year now._

 _"Ochako-chan!" Hagakure sang, her voice brimming with playfulness. "Truth or Dare?"_

 _"Uh…" Uraraka stalled. On one hand, she would be forced to be truthful in her answer to whatever question Hagakure asked her. On the other, she would be the first one to pick the Dare option in the game. Who knew what they would throw at her if she picked that option…_

 _...but she'd be damned if she told them what had been occupying her thoughts. Or rather,_ who _._

 _"Dare!" Uraraka finally decided, the waver in her voice belying her uncertainty, but she stuck with it._

 _"Aww." Hagakure pouted. "I wanted to ask a question about, well, you know." She giggled, making Uraraka blush as the other girls joined in. "Demo, I didn't have a dare in mind because I was sure you'd pick Truth…"_

 _"Oo! I have one!" Ashido grinned. Uraraka did not like it one bit._

 _"Tell me." Hagakure demanded excitedly as she leaned closer to the horned girl. It was a testament to how well they knew each other that Ashido was able to lean in and whisper her dare into her friend's ear without missing a beat, despite being unable to see Hagakure's ear._

 _Tooru gasped, and Uraraka did not like the excited tint to it. "I love it!" Turning towards Uraraka, Hagakure announced the dare proudly. "I dare you to kiss Bakugou on the neck!"_

 _Ochako's face flushed red and her eyes widened in shock. "What?!"_

~o.8.o~

After much protesting, pleading, and even threatening, Uraraka had ultimately agreed to the dare. It was a dare, after all. She was obligated to see it through.

If she were honest with herself, however, if she had _truly_ been against it, she wouldn't have done it. At all. Her pride wasn't worth doing something she didn't want to do. So, she really had no one to blame but herself for her current situation, because a part of her-a part that had been growing stronger recently-wanted to do this. To kiss Bakugou Katsuki.

The explosive teen had changed a lot since their first day of high school He was still short-tempered and an absolutely savage on the battlefield, but he had also grown. He no longer saw friendship as a weakness, and having him a part of the group when they went off campus to hang out had become the norm. He also showed that he cared, in his own gruff ways, though he still insisted he didn't. No one believed him, much to his ire. It was rather adorable.

Her blush deepened at the thought.

She wasn't sure when her crush for Bakugou began, but she knew her feelings were different than when they had been towards Midoriya Izuku. More solid. While those had stemmed from near hero worship, Uraraka had always felt that Deku had been out of her reach. His goals were so much more than her, that there hadn't been a place _for_ her.

Bakugou's goals were equally ambitious, but admiration had not been the source of her acknowledgement of him. It had been respect. He respected her enough as a fellow hero-in-training to never hold back. She wasn't just a 'girl, so he had to go easy on her'. She was a comrade, and villains would not go easy on her, so why should he? How would she survive if she didn't know where she stood? If she didn't know what to improve?

That's when the sparring sessions had begun. That's when she had begun to see a different Bakugou from the one she knew. Though he was crass in how he pointed out her weaknesses, he would then instruct her on how to fix them, and show a surprising amount of patience as she followed his instructions. There would be awkward moments; his social ineptitude making an appearance every now and then, making Ochako laugh as Bakugou raged at her. There was never any heat behind his words, and she'd always found his speech hilarious, crass as it was, so it had never been an issue.

There were times, however, when their eyes would meet across the room for a second. Moments when a restraining move would last longer than necessary, or an innocent touch would linger… Sometimes, nothing would happen, but sometimes, especially recently, she would catch Katsuki blushing after such an event, and she began to wonder if she wasn't the only one feeling this way.

So, yes, Ochako wanted to kiss Bakugou Katsuki.

Which is why she was peering at him from behind the corner.

 _'Enough.'_ Uraraka chastised herself. She went to smack her cheeks to focus, but stopped just short, not wanting to make any sound. The last thing she needed was for Bakugou to realize she was practically stalking him. Taking a steadying breath, she let it out silently. _'Let's get this over with.'_

Stealthily, she made way towards the unaware blonde, making sure to keep directly behind him. The kid had ridiculous reflexes. In fact, she was certain he would have noticed her by now if his attention hadn't been so taken with the game he was playing. She smiled mentally when she found that it _was_ , indeed, a violent mobile game. _'I knew it.'_

Now standing directly behind him, her humor fled her as she gazed nervously at the back of his neck. Hagakure hadn't specified where on his neck, just that she needed to kiss said neck. Uraraka knew she would have never been able to do this if she were facing him face-to-face. A sneak attack was her only option. No hesitation. She just had to do it.

There was a pause, for what felt like forever, where she just stared at the back of his neck. The skin was smooth-looking, the muscles beneath it lightly defined, but not overly so. The slight contrast between its lightly tanned tone and his spiky, ash-blonde locks was attractive in a way that she couldn't really explain. She swallowed as her face flushed further as she was brought back to the present with a blink of her eyes.

 _'No hesitation.'_

In one smooth motion, Uraraka braced her hands against the back of the futon-couch-mindful not to activate her Quirk-as she quickly leaned down towards her goal. Closing her eyes as she pressed her lips against the nape of his neck, she felt him tense up at the contact. For one infinite moment, the heat of his skin seared her lips; the texture just as smooth as it had looked. She almost, _almost_ made to kiss his neck again, the foreign desire to do so addictive, but then she felt him shift and she snapped out of the slight daze that had befallen her, and jolted into an upright position just as he whirl around on her.

"The f*ck?!" Hand pressed against the back of his neck as if he'd been bitten by a mosquito, Bakugou raged at the person who had dared to touch him in such a weird place. He knew someone had been watching for a while, but hadn't thought much of it. His friends were weird like that and liked to do weird things. He'd learned reluctantly to live with it, and had ignored them in favor of focusing on the new game Kirishima had suggested to him. He had honestly forgotten about them until he felt their hot breath disturb the hairs on the back of his neck, just before he felt something warm and soft press against his skin there.

 _'A kiss.'_ His brain supplied, and fury filled him. _'I swear to god, I will murder whoever the f-'_

His thoughts and anger halted all together as he stared up into the red face of Uraraka Ochako. In fact, his mind shut down for a moment, though his body had no problem reacting as a steady heat rose to his cheeks.

Their eyes met and held, and he watched dumbly as Ochako's face became redder and redder, until there was practically steam coming out her ears from the fierceness of her blush.

Bakugou's mind seemed to click back into place at the exact moment Uraraka whirled around, and ran away. Hands pressed against her burning cheeks, her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she escaped.

 _'IdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdidit…!'_

Left sitting on the couch, Bakugou stared after her as his hand fell limply from his neck, his entire frame trembling in shock.

* * *

And there ya have it!

Tell me what you thought! And again, hit amettt up! She's super talented!

Until next time,

Ja ne!

~Star


End file.
